


Hell Sent

by scarlatina_max



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlatina_max/pseuds/scarlatina_max
Summary: RWBYVERSE Book 1. Team MRCY (Mercy) has spent the last four years training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses. But life is never so simple. Mistakes are made, love is won and lost, and through it all can Team MRCY stand strong?





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. feedback of any kind is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.

 

 

RWBYVERSE Book 1

Hell Sent

Chapter 1

The Fight.

 

                “Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Vytal festival tournament!” Professor Peter Port of Beacon announced to the stadium, alongside his Co-host, Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. “Yes indeed Peter, this year’s tournament is sure to spark anyone’s interest.” Doctor Oobleck announced in his hyper active and speedy vernacular. “For those of you just joining us, this tournament will determine the best fighters from all across Remnant. Huntsmen and Huntresses from Vale, Shade, Atlas, and Haven are here to put themselves, as well as their training to the test.” The Professor’s voice boomed across the stadium, as well as the holo-screens across the world. “Speaking of fighters.” The Doctor enthusiastically pointed upwards toward the sky. “We have our first fight! Yes indeed this battle will be a rematch between the previous champions, and the team who came in second after a long and grueling fight. Team MRCY of Shade, and Team FABL of Beacon!”

 

                Up in the air, far above Amity coliseum, hovered an air ship. The back hatch open, and a group of four standing on the rear tailgate. Two males, and two females. The crowd drew in a gasp, as the group of four leapt from the deck and plummeted toward the floating stadium. “Alright Barty!”Shouted Professor Port.” Here comes Team MRCY. I gotta say this team showed extraordinary skill in the last tournament two years ago. Their leader Yunna Lithium is certainly a capable leader. Despite her small stature and lack of eyesight, she more than makes up for her disadvantages with help from her team mates, and her overwhelming determination.” The squad of four continues to plummet toward the ground, all members facing straight down and building speed.

 

                “Yes Peter, but let us not forget the rest of the team. Cheyenne Veldt, a capable huntsman, as well as Shade’s premier Dubstep DJ. His skills with the turntable have aided him in combat with the help of his trusty boom box Synthestesia! On another note, see what I did there Peter? We have the young Riley Aquilo. Many people have the opinion that the Schnee family are as cold as ice, often referring to the Heiresses Weiss and Winter as Ice Queen and Princess respectably. However they have nothing on Miss Aquilo, due to her proficiency with Dust, as well as her Semblance to control ice, have earned her the title North Wind. However no matter her skill with ice, nothing is colder than her gaze. Those blue eyes can stare down even the most experienced Hunter, and give chills even to the desert Grimm!” Shouted Oobleck.

 

The quartet of Hunters continued their decent, the sun glinting off of multiple points where exposed metal caught the rays. The second member of the group withdrew something narrow and sharp from her belt, followed by a series of rapid motions before the air began to shimmer. A small chill washed over the crowd, some even managed small puffs of steam from their mouths, as the shimmering air began to condense and harden into thick sheets of ice floating in midair. As one they landed on the sloped ice, and instead of continuing their fall, they all began to slide downward. The sound of their boots sliding across the slick surface could be heard even above the cheers from the crowd.

 

                “And let us not forget the fan favorite!” Upon Peter’s words the crowd erupted in even louder cheers, and many holding up signs, begging marriage from men and women of all ages and sizes. “Yes you are right Peter, the last member of Team MRCY is Machina Coppertail, AKA Max. This young man stole she show two years ago, with unique weaponry, and a fighting style to match. Despite his rugged appearance, and deep voice, you would be hard pressed to find this boy terrifying, outside of combat that is. He has been known for his style to be unpredictable. You may never know if he will attack with a sword, or his bare hands!” The crowd’s cheers nearly drown out the loud speakers, as the man in question, Max, did a double backflip from one column of Ice to another.

 

“Too true Barty, but let’s not inflate his ego any more than it already is. Despite his skill in combat, he has been known to be reckless and cocky on occasion. Remember, last time Max made a bad call that resulted in Riley getting taken out of the match with a broken arm. However, I have to begrudgingly admit he is quite good.” Peter grumbled, not hiding his opinion of Max whatsoever. “You Offer a valid point Peter, but let’s offer a little fun fact about Mr. Coppertail.” With that the crowd cheered even louder than they had moments ago. “Mr. Coppertail, despite his skill, has a relatively weak aura, and never uses his semblance, in fact he often forgets to use his aura at all. He has made it to this level with enginuity and skill, quite an impressive feat if I may say so.”

 

oooOOOooo

 

I look around at the rest of my teammates, Riley had done a great job in creating the ice ramp for us. Yunna was sliding beside me, her hand just barely touching the sleeve of my shirt. Cheyenne was likewise gliding around, Dubstep playing through the speakers of his boom box. Even at full volume I could barely hear the bass drop over the cheering crowd. The end of the ramp was coming up quick, a curved edge like one half of a half pipe would slow our decent, before dropping us the last twenty feet to the stadium floor. Just like we had practiced, I held Yunna’s hand, and together we slid up the concave ramp. Before letting go, and back flipping on either side of Riley and Chenenne, giving each other a high five as we passed. Yunna and I both landed on the stadium floor with a three point super hero style landing, before Riley and Cheyenne matched our move. Riley landing beside me, and Cheyenne on the other side of Yunna.

 

 

                The crowd was going absolutely wild, many people were holding signs, asking to marry one of us. I wave to the crowd, hearing them get more and more excited. The gigantic holo screens around the stadium were showing us up close, one screen for each of us. I looked at the one projecting my likeness to the crowd. From the top down the camera panned, showing my dark and weather beaten desperado hat, with slits for my Faunus ears, silver at the tips fading to orange. Shaggy black hair with small curls at its longest points. My face, with its trimmed beard and turquoise eyes, and tanned face. I was wearing a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up of course, and battered looking metal bracers with wooden inserts. My left arm from the elbow down was missing, instead replaced by a black and copper themed prosthetic. I flexed the fingers of that hand, feeling the grip. The egg heads in Atlas had long ago figured out how to translate touch from wire to severed nerve endings simulating the sense of touch. The camera continued to pan down, showing links of copper coated chainmail exposed at slits on my shoulders and ribs. Black leather chaps with copper rivets, and more links of chainmail along the sides of my legs, along with my groomed and puffy fox tail, likewise fading to silver at the tip. Dark gray jeans and darker brown boots with copper spurs followed, then a zoom out to show my entire figure.

 

Another screen showed Riley, her trim physique. Radiant blue eyes and lighter blue hair. Pale skin covered in a silver tank top that exposed her arms and back with darker silver stitching across the top of her chest. Dark blue dyed leather pants with a silver belt and holster for her wand. Knee high white boots with dark blue stitching and several ice Dust crystals slung around the outer edges, three on each leg. Cheyenne with his unique style. Dark ebony skin, with dyed red and purple hair. Soft purple eyes, hidden behind thick black rimmed glasses built to connect to a scroll, giving him a heads up display of our aura levels. White button down shirt, sleeves likewise rolled up, exposing multiple tattoos, and the top two buttons undone showcasing his muscled chest. Aqua colored suspenders trailing down to simple black khaki pants and royal blue converse all-star shoes. Held across his shoulder was Synthesthesia, his trusty boom box.

 

 

                Yunna was on the last screen. Her Blonde hair tied down her back in a perfect braid, a pair of overly long bangs hanging across the sides of her face, all tied off with a white ribbon. Her pale blue eyes, surrounded by small scars. Her smooth face, and porcelain skin. A dark gray leather one piece suit covered her body. Arms, legs, torso. Everything save the base of her neck, which was framed with a stiff collar, and only the barest hint of her chest, right under her throat. Silver leaf patterns crossed over her back, and continuing across her torso. Calf high black boots, and a black leather belt to match, wrapping around her waist. Two holsters on each hip holding her dual chrome pistols, Judge and Jury. The crowd was just eating it up, cheering and shouting for us.

 

                As loud as the cheers were, gasps of shock began to spread around the crowd, quickly building louder. A quick glance behind me showed a billowing cloud of smoke, growing thicker and more prominent as moments passed. Dark shadows seemed to morph into existence within the smoke screen, before Team FABL stepped into the clear air. Loden Zachary, Amber Melody, Bodhi Crike, and Fuchsia Kyle. Loden was a dual katana wielding samurai type, a tan kimono with red sleeves and reed sandals adorned his muscular frame. Wind Shear, dual combinable katana sat belted to his waist with ceremonial sheathes. Amber was wearing a light grey pantsuit, with light shoulder pauldrons and shin guards painted black to match her loose tie. Her weapon, Apple Seed, is a small boxy shaped pistol using crushed and powdered Dust to fire laser bolts. I had a habit of calling it Pew Pew, due to the sound of it firing.

 

                Bodhi was clad in a hand crafted Crocobile skin vest, the rest of his chest was bare. He also wore, tan khaki pants with worn in combat boots, and several sharp knives on his belt. Strapped to his back was his weapon. A heavy dual bladed axe, with a hollow handle. He could set the blade into the ground, and launch mortar shells from any position. He had aptly named his weapon Kick Axe. Fuchsia was wearing an olive drab sneak suit, and flat black boots. A pair of thick coke bottle glasses tinted black, and her black hair cropped short against her head. While her appearance left much to be desired, her weapon spoke for itself. Slung over her shoulder and across her back hung a unique survivalist rifle. Capable of firing nearly any type of ammunition from the lower grade 9mm rounds, up to the fat and powerful .50 caliber anti-armor rounds. The barrel and stock could collapse and fold, and it also had a select fire switch, either single shot or three round burst appropriately named Butterfly.

 

                I applaud their entrance, stepping forward to close the distance while continuing to clap. “Damn fine entrance you made there, I’m sure the kids in the crowd are really impressed with your smoke trick.” I quip, smirking slightly as I watch Loden scowl. Amber however lost no time in firing back. “And I am pretty sure your little fly in entrance really amazed the readers of this story.” The rest of us turned to look at her with varying levels of confusion, even her team mates. “The fuck you on about?” Cheyenne asked as he adjusted his glasses. Amber sighed in frustration. “It’s called a fourth wall break you idiot.” she shouted back. A motion off to her left drew all of our attention as Bodhi raised his hand. “How can ya break a fourth wall? Shoot how can ya break any walls considering we are in the middle of an open arena?”

 

                The look on Ambers face could have been comical if it weren’t for the fact that were all so confused. Suddenly a loud voice echoed around the stadium, no doubt by one of the announcers, and cutting off any reply Amber had for her team mate. “Would the fighters take their positions, and Mr. Veldt, would you mind watching your language, there really are children watching this.” Professor Port’s voice rang out. Cheyenne blushed and shrugged an apology to the crowd as we all moved to opposite sides of the arena. Us on one side, and FABL on the other. More holograms flickered to life around us, and I drew out a cigarette, lit it and waited. Each hologram began to flicker and show different symbols representing different environments. I took a long drag from the tobacco stick, as FABL’s side landed on urban hell hole. Actually I refer to it as that, but it probably means wasteland. A moment later our side landed on a picture of sand dunes and a sun.

 

                I smile as the rest of the arena shifts and large panels open up before large chunks of land were pushed through. A destroyed and looted city scape behind FABL, and tall sand dunes rose behind us. “Aww crap.” Riley complained. “The heat always screws with my ice.” I chuckle before sparing her a glance. “Don’t worry about it, at least you will have a perfect lie you can tell about how you got wet from the melting ice, and not from staring to hard at Bodhi.” I offer her a sarcastic wink, before reaching behind my back, and grabbing the dual carved handles of my weapons.

 

 

oooOOOooo

 

                Bullets and blades arced around the arena. Both teams managing to put up a hell of a fight, however neither landing any serious blows. I ducked under a strong slash from Loden’s blades, and rolled past him.  Bodhi and Amber were going after Yunna, her blindness the weakest link in battle. Bodhi swung his axe over his head, a two handed chop aimed straight at her head. My roll continued, before leaping to my feet, and kicking the side of the axe head. Downward momentum was traded for sideways inertia, the sudden change in direction staggering Bodhi, and his weapon knocking Amber aside. A quick look of surprise was all Bodhi managed before catching a knee to his chin, knocking him onto his back.

 

                “Thanks for the help.” Yunna grumbles, taking a moment to wipe a bead of nervous sweat from her brow. “Thank me after we win.” I mutter, watching Amber and Bodhi regain their footing. Cheyenne and Riley were preoccupied dealing with Fuchsia, her rifle barking out in three round bursts. However her shots found only empty air. No matter how good of a shot she was, she could not match Cheyenne and Riley’s speed. Cheyenne held his boom box by the top handle, swinging it around like an old woman would swing a purse. Riley however had her wand in hand, and a blade of ice having formed around the shaft. Her strikes were more effective, slapping and stabbing into fuchsia’s aura.

 

                The Doctor and Professor Port continue to commentate the match. “Looks like Miss Aquilo and Mr. Veldt are tag teaming Miss Kyle.” Professor Port spoke in his deep voice. “Yes indeed Peter, her aura seems to be taking quite a lot of damage.” Rushed Oobleck. “That reminds me Barty, we may have some children at home, or in the crowd who do not know what aura is, care to explain it?” Doctor Oobleck adjusted his glasses and spoke directly to the camera. “Of course Peter. An aura is very akin to a force field, and other parts of the world refer to it as Chi. In essence it is a natural energy within all living creatures, and experienced hunters are able to tap into that energy to create a barrier. Here at the tournament, we gauge a fighter’s aura, and anytime it falls below a preset threshold, the fighter is out. That way, none of the combatants are injured or maimed.”

 

                I use my metal arm to deflect another slash from Loden, his attacks getting a little more powerful and precise. “They are gauging us. Seeing how far we have grown.” I whisper to Yunna. She nods in return, probably having come to the same conclusion. Yunna and I were back to back, she was handling Amber, while I held Bodhi and Loden at bay. I saw a brief opening after having blocked another attack from Bodhi, and I lifted the lever action shotgun and shot him in the chest at point blank. The force of my shot making him stagger back, and his aura to ripple, but no penetration. The holo screen behind him showed his aura level drop significantly, but nowhere close to being out of the fight. “You might have to take this fight seriously Max.” Yunna whispered to me, having knocked Amber back again.

 

                “I was just thinking the same thing.” Loden finally spoke, both of his katana blades pushing hard against my prosthetic. “Fine” I growl as my ears lay back, and I use my free hand to draw my other weapon.  Sacrifice, and Vigilance, the chosen names of my guns. I lift the new weapon, and fire another round of buckshot, this one knocking Loden on his back. Having some room to work with, I spin the guns around by their levers, feeding new shells into their chambers, before pressing a button and having dual blades spring from their undersides like large switchblades. Instead of looking like regular shotguns, they now resemble slender scimitars. Long straight blades, curving toward the tips, and ending in sharp upraised points.

 

                Riley and Cheyenne saw my weapons unfurl, and they knew that as the sign that shit was about to get turned up a notch. Cheyenne likewise followed my lead, holding his boom box between his hands. With a growl he pushed inward, making the speakers turn outward ninety degrees, and a large handle to fall from the bottom. He tossed it upward and clasped both hands around the handle, and like that, boom box became a war hammer. Fuchsia saw this and took a few steps back, re-analyzing the situation. She had seen this before, I’m sure it didn’t come as a shock, regardless it was a pretty intimidating sight. Cheyenne didn’t allow her too much time to come up with a plan, he charged her head on, his weapon blasting dubstep the entire way. In the moment, she froze. Not the greatest plan if I’m honest. His hammer collided with her chest, the bass dropping, and sending her flying end over end, before landing on the side of a sand dune, a cloud of dust showing the impact point.

 

                Behind me, Yunna likewise unveiled her weapons full ability. Rolling plates of steel rotate into place under each barrel. Tapering to the shape of an elongated triangle, save the tip sheared away over the years to a flat tip. Both pistols, now resembling angular cleavers. “Ohh ho, Ladies and gentlemen, now Team MRCY is showing their full potential. Mr. Coppertail’s weapons elongate the barrels, making his fire power more…powerful I guess.” Professor port roared over the stadium speakers. “Not to mention Miss Lithium’s weapons. Let’s give a quick run-down of those beauties.” Oobleck eagerly shouted.

 

“Instead of firing traditional ordinance, Miss Lithium’s pistols fire aura bullets. Basically she can force her aura into the weapons, where it condenses. This condensing aura also displaces air which is pumped into a tank hidden in the handles. When the aura bullet reaches full power, she pulls the triggers and the air discharges the built up energy balls. The downside to rapidly firing this weapon, is that it does decrease her defensive capabilities. Fun fact, Due to her blindness, it made her unable to design her weapons in early combat school. So she elicited the help of Mr. Coppertail. After a quick sparing match with wooden sticks, he built these weapons for her. Cocky or not, Mr. Coppertail is quite the capable weapon smith.” Oobleck insisted, drawing a grunt from Professor Port.

 

 

As the commentators spoke, the fight spread out a little more. Riley and I fought against Loden, Cheyenne against Bodhi, and Yunna against Amber. Fuchsia’s aura level had only a third or so remaining after that brutal hit from Cheyenne, but she was not out of the fight yet. I pivot and roll under Loden’s blades, before shouting at my partner. “Riley, get to fuchsia, she may try to snipe us from up there.” Without a response, Riley spun, slashing her ice blade across Loden’s back before running for the sand dunes. He lurched forward, the brunt of Riley’s attack staggering him a bit, his aura level dropped an eighth.

 

Loden turned to glare at Riley’s back, before catching my metallic fist to his nose. He fell back with a cry, making me smile, before he caught himself and kick out, catching me in the jaw. I rolled back, gaining some distance from Loden, who I was sure had gathered himself and was coming for me. Rolling once more, I bounce to my feet, and launch myself at Loden, our swords clashing together. Loden’s heaver body, and more muscular arms began to bear down on me, making my arms slowly lower. “Even after two years you havn’t gotten ant stronger have you?” Loden growled into my face. His eyes blazing with intensity. Before I could reply, a thud and heavy weight landed near our feet.

 

Riley lay face first on the ground, not moving. Her clothes smoldering, and a few small scrapes on her back and neck wept a few drops of blood. ‘Explosives had to be the cause, but the only one here who could…’ I stop my inner thoughts as I glance to where Cheyenne was fighting Bodhi, bit all I saw was Cheyenne likewise laying on the ground, out cold. Bodhi however was nowhere in sight, and Yunna was still locked in close combat with Amber. I felt a small tingle on the back of my neck, but instead of pondering the unique feeling, I ducked down. Lodens blades impaled the concrete arena beside me, as a heavy axe head swung by, knocking the hat from my head as it whistled past.

 

“Fuck!” I shouted before standing up fast into Loden’s belly, and lifting him of the ground, before flipping him behind me. I ran for Yunna, sliding under her legs, and kicking Amber hard in the chest, knocking her down and away. “No time, DJ and bitch down, just us. Plan now.” I pant, as I take a new stance. Bodhi and Loden were already running towards us, and I fire of a sequence of shells, just to slow them down a little. Yunna placed a few shots to Amber’s chest, before she rolled away and out of harm’s way for the moment. “I told you to take this fight seriously!” She shouts, making my faunus ears swivel and lie flat on my head. “I… kinda am.” I whisper before catching Yunna’s hand across the back of my head. “Get it together man.” She scolds me, before placing her back to mine.

 

I grumble and roll my eyes, as I silently mimic her sarcastically. I then, to my surprise, catch an elbow to the ribs, making me stop. I glance over her shoulder, to see if Amber had attacked, but all I caught was Yunna’s sly grin. For someone who was completely blind, she sure did have a weird sixth sense thing goin on. Looking back to Bodhi and Loden,I draw up my blades and prepare to fight them both. Loden however had other plans, as heand Bodhi came up short. “Hey Max, you wanna see something cool?” Loden asks, looking smug. I honestly thought scowling was all he could manage. I tense and hold my blades steady, before tentatively answering. “…Yes.”

 

Loden grins and spins his katana around, before slamming both hilts together, and pulling them apart again after a sharp twist of the handles. Instead of separating like they should, wood extended from both handles, turning his blades into a dual bladed staff. “Oh that’s so cool.” I whisper. Not in sarcasm, but in serious jealousy, my eyes wide. I probably looked like a kid being given his own chocolate factory. That’s when he came at me, his staff spinning and whistling loudly. All I could do was block. Bodhi stood apart, his weapon in both hands, but not risking getting near the blades. Loden was too close to me, for me to effectively use my blades, so I collapse them between blocks. A heart beat later, he appeared to lose his footing for only a second, but that was all the time I’d need.

 

I pressed the barrel of Vigilance to his stomach, and offered a soft wink, before pulling the trigger. Well attempted to, is more likely, as a bullet slapped into the casing, knocking my shot wide. A quick glace left, and I only saw the faintest shine from Fuchsia’s rifle. Shit so she was still around too. I look back, to see Loden gearing up for a strike, the sharp blade angled for my chest. I couldn’t dodge it or Yunna would get hit. So I did the only thing I could think, I lifted my prosthetic and grimaced as the sound of tearing metal filled my ears. Pain invades my body, as the sensors in the arm send impulses along my nerves. Thick red fluid bubbled from the tear, and I felt my left arm loosing strength. He had severed power to a few of the servos. And ripped a hydraulic line.

 

Tears welled up in my eyes, due to the pain, however a few blinks cleared my blurring vision. Despite the damage to my arm, I smiled and laughed in Lodens face, as I hefted the heavy limb. “Not bad, but do YOU wanna see somethin’ cool?” I ask, my face a mask of mild amusement. And to my surprise, he actually nodded. Lifting my good arm next to the one he had damaged, I grin and press the dual bracers together. They snap together like magnets, before gears and wires tightened. Before our eyes, my braces began to wrap together, and envelop my weapons. Grabbing them, and turning the blades to face opposite directions, the tips meeting at the sharpest point. Both receivers and hand grips clicked before being pulled aside.

 

The rounded edges of the bracers came together to form a drum magazine. The wooden inserts orient themselves, and slide together to create a two handed hilt with a polished pommel.  The levers and hand guards split in half, and became a handguard, while the receivers combine and reorient behind the drum magazine, creating the firing mechanism. Both blades finish their positioning, the edges facing opposite directions, basically creating a double sided blade. The triggers also combine right over the hilt, and with a click, two shells could be head siding into place, loading the weapon.

 

Loden, Bodhi, and the entire crowd were motionless and quiet, as I lifted the combined weapon. Part bastard sword, part automatic shotgun. For added effect, the gap between both blades ignited, flaring with intense fire. The crowd erupted in cheers once again, so loud the entire stadium shook from the sound. Bodhi blanched and took a step back, surprise and a little fear on his face. Loden Looked just as surprised, though less fearful. “Ok, gotta admit that’s new.” He quipped before reevaluating the boring combination he just made. Only one problem. He didn’t look afraid. I really needed to fix that.

The blade turned, and with a soft grunt, the hot metal savagely burned through the wood pole of Lodens combined weapon. I stepped to the side as Loden lurched forward, and I pushed my knee hard into his gut. Bodhi hefted his weapon, and tried to take aim with his mortar launcher, but I was faster. I duck, and pull Yunna down with me as the mortar flew over our heads, and slammed into Amber’s chest, draining her aura and knocking her out of the ring. Now it was three on two, the odds could be better. Yunna rolls over my back, kicking Loden hard in the jaw, dropping him hard to the ground. Before leaping over him and kicking Bodhi in the groin, his aura dropped right to the thresh hold, and he fell to the ground holding his man bits.

 

Yunna then scooped up Bodhi’s dropped weapon, and tossed it to me. Catching the spinning axe with my good arm, I rolled onto my back, took aim, and launched another mortar at Fuchsia. She must have been looking at Yunna for a shot, but the shell embedded into the sand under her, and exploded. Sending her soaring into the air, before landing in a heap outside of the ring.

 

I roll over, just in time to see Yunna punch Bodhi hard in the nose, knocking his aura down, and him out cold. Now the odds were two to one, but Loden was back on his feet, stomping toward Yunna, his broken weapon in hand. He was going to hurt her! “Yunna, catch!” I shouted as I toss my flaming weapon to her, the humming of the flame intensifying as it spun past Loden. To his credit, he managed to jump a little from the sudden appearance of my sword. Yunna spun, dropped her pistol, and snatched my blade from the air, and pointed the barrel at him. Well in his general direction, good enough though. After all I had it loaded with buck shot. Yunna didn’t hesitate, she pulled the trigger, and a rapid fire burst of shotgun slugs obliterated his aura. It also sent the petite woman to the ground due to the recoil.

 

I fell to my knees in the middle of the arena, sweating and gritting my teeth. Sparks arced from the blade still embedded in my arm, causing the charges to surge through my nerves, causing me intense pain. Gritting my teeth, I rip Loden’s sword away, and drop it, before popping a few latches at the attachment point, and also letting my arm fall to the ground. Along with the arm, the pain also fell away. Yunna had gotten back up, shaky but unharmed, and stepped beside me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

 

“Here, you can have this back.” Yunna spoke with a satisfied smile as she held out my weapon hilt first. I smile and grab it, and she uses it to help me to my feet. “You might want to rebalance it, has a heavy kick under full auto.” She smiles, before kneeling and lifting my damaged prosthetic. “And I might as well…” She turns at smirks at me. “…Give you a hand?”  I groan out load at the horrible pun, along with the entire crowd.

 

I slip the combined weapon into the sheath concealed under my tail, before walking over to Loden, and lifting him up. No matter he was my opponent, and no matter he caused me a lot of money in damages. He still had my respect.  I toss him over my shoulder, and walk toward the medical crew coming out into the arena. Yunna was behind me, having picked up her fallen weapons, and Bodhi who was sobbing and still holding his crotch. I could tell, she felt really bad about that hit.

 

 

oooOOOooo

 

I sat beside Cheyenne, who had only recently regained consciousness, He was holding a soldering iron, and I the flux. We were hunched close as we both worked to repair the damage to my prosthetic. Yunna was behind us, wrapping bandages around Riley’s arm that had been burned. “All in all, I would say that went well.” Riley grumbled as she fidgeted with her hands. Lead fumes seep up towards our faces as Cheyenne solders another wire back onto a circuit board. “I admit it could have gone better.” I admit, waving the noxious fumes away with my remaining hand. “If you had done that crazy combination shit before we got taken out, it would have been a much faster fight!” Riley shouted at me.

 

Now we had all been team mates for four years now, but had known each other much longer. Riley had…well let’s just call it an abrasive personality. “Your ego held you back, you wanting to put on a show caused Cheyenne and I to soak up the damage!” Riley was actually fuming now, I almost couldn’t tell what was more dangerous, the lead solder, or her.

 

“Max messed up a little, he did hold back, but even though he did, he held his own against two of them for most of the fight. Riley you got taken out by a rogue mortar from Bodhi, and Cheyenne got a combo of explosive and sniper round from Fuchsia.” Yunna comes to my defense, literally taking the wind from Riley’s sails. “Besides, he actually used his brain at one point during the fight.” She said with a half-smile. In my direction. “Look at the damage to his arm, he took that strike, instead of dodging, because he knew it would hit Yunna.” Cheyenne spoke slowly, making sure not to ignite the fire that is Riley’s emotions.

 

Riley snorted and grabbed her coat, before walking toward the door. “Fuckin mutt.” She mutters, before closing the door. Yunna and I heard it, but Cheyenne continues oblivious. “Should be done Max, try it.” He announced enthusiastically, before replacing a panel and bolting it shut. I nod, and slip the connecting rod into the socket in my stump, a feeling I never adjusted too. Cheyenne latches both retaining bolts into the base. There is a twitch, followed by the whine of servos powering back up. I lift my arm, and flex all five fingers, the wrist, and the articulation. It felt decent, at least until I could replace it.

 

“Hey, we’re gonna go get something to eat, you wanna go?” Yunna asks me, also grabbing her coat and moving to the door Cheyenne behind her. “Nah, I’m gonna get some sleep. Have to get up early for work. Bring me something back?” I ask, and toss a little money to Cheyenne. “Yeah yeah, it’ll be in the fridge for you. I smile and light a cigarette. “Have fun kids, don’t stay out too late.” I then look to Cheyenne. “Have her home by nine?” I ask with a smirk. He rolls his eyes behind his nerdy ass glasses. “Yes DAD.” He mutters sarcastically.

 

 

 


	2. Under the Trees

Chapter 2

Under the trees.

                Standing outside, at around three in the morning, I sipped upon a warm cup of coffee. This kind of thing had been a regular occurrence for the last few years, ever since I had lost my left arm. My mother would often wake me up, to help her with her part time job. Mostly that meant making deliveries or ferrying ammunition or weapons to nearby villages. Life was difficult in Vaccuo, if you could survive the harsh temperatures, sand storms, or any number of natural hazards, you were welcome anytime. However, if you managed all of that, and provided a valuable service, then you were treated like family. My mother was on such person, often buying things in bulk, and selling them for profit in the Black Market. That was how I had lost my arm.

 

                Several years back, Mom had brought me along to a trade. She had told me that I was just supposed to look like an experienced body guard, if only to make someone think twice about betraying the deal. Somewhere along the line however, the deal went bad and bullets started flying. Mom and I took cover, but it was only a matter of time before we were forced to move. We ran down a side alley, hoping to lose those giving chase, but one man had anticipated our move and hid in the shadows. As I ran past, I only saw the flicker of motion to my left before I felt a searing pain across my arm. I don’t want to sound like a pussy, but I yelled in pain. It felt like someone had tied my nerves to a red-hot poker, and left them to fry.

 

                All I remember after that are only flickers of images as I barely clung to consciousness. My mom standing over me, protective as always. A pool of blood spreading around me. The man, sliced from chin to forehead, cutting across his right eye. Then I think I passed out for a while. The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital. Men in surgical scrubs and white face masks standing around my throbbing arm. I remember one of them saying something about me slipping. But at the time I wasn’t slipping or falling, I felt like I was floating.

 

                I remember waking up in a hospital room, sterile and white washed walls. There was some stupid soap opera on the holo screen, and my Mother was sitting in a chair, sleeping. She had a bandage around one arm, and a black eye, though I knew she was going to be fine. It wasn’t until I reached for the remote off to the left, when I felt it. You know that feeling you get when you think your scroll is vibrating in your pocket, even when it isn’t. That is what I felt, but multiplied a thousand times. I first felt the burning return, followed by the sensation of my arm being weightless, though it seemed as if I could move my fingers and wrist. Only when I looked did I realize what had happened. All that remained below the elbow was a bandaged stump.

 

                I admit, I felt panic, but I also felt fear. I remember thinking to myself, I am maimed. I am no longer whole. That there was some bit of me, rotting in some back alley, the thought made me sick to my stomach.  I felt my mother then, her hand on my shoulder as I emptied my stomach. She was trying hard to comfort me, I knew that. But Vaccuo is harsh. When you spend your life learning to survive, becoming a nurturing parent is a minor priority at best. It took me a while to come to terms with my loss, but I knew I couldn’t let it break me down. I was from Vaccuo dammit!

 

                The accident, gave my Mom a new outlook on her lifestyle. Up until then, we had used bags, and packs to carry goods. Well in Mom’s eyes, that was no longer good enough. With the few Lien she had managed to secret way, she and an old acquaintance went on a trip for a few days. Where they went, I have no idea. But when they returned, haggard and grease smeared in a rust bucket of a delivery wagon, I knew times were about to change.  Over the weeks, I helped toil on the machine. Learning to use my right hand to accomplish things I normally did with the left. We didn’t restore the car, only got it running better, and managed to repair the brakes. As the car came back to life, so too did I.

 

                As it turned out, I had a natural curiosity about mechanics, and how machines functioned. Mom had taken to buying or trading a few things for broken or damaged weapons, tools, anything that had moving parts, and allow me to get them working again so she could sell them. Two years went by like that, and by that time Mom had managed to open a small store, where we sold any of the gear I had managed to fix.

 

Beeeeeeeep!

 

                I snap my gaze upwards, dragged roughly from my revere, by the blaring sound of a car horn. My Mother standing beside the driver’s door, her hand hovering over the button on the steering wheel. “Rise and shine buttercup, what, were you sleep walking?” She asks, as she moves to stand in front of me. My mom, Iris, stood roughly six feet tall, abnormally high for a woman. Her long, rainbow colored hair was braided down her back. She wore a dark blue trench coat with the sleeves missing, exposing her toned arms. On her right shoulder rested a sharp lightning bolt arcing from a dark grey thunderhead. Her black boots were scuffed and scared from use, and her weapon, slid into its scabbard hanging from her waist.

 

 I shake my head, and look back to my now cold cup of coffee. “No, I was just lost in thought, that’s all.” She slaps me on the shoulder and laughs. “Probably about that cute girl you fought with today.” She chided, making me narrow my eyes.  Before I could retort however, she smiled slyly at my expression, before tossing the keys of her car to me. “Go, make the delivery, and come back, we will have some breakfast when you return. Nodding I move to the driver’s seat, and take off a moment later. The sound a roaring V8 trailing along my path.

 

oooOOOooo

 

                Having off loaded a few small crates of ammo and Dust to Amity Coliseum, I sped my way back to Vale, tires squealing as I slide around corners. If there was ever any bribe that would make me reckless behind the wheel, it would be the incentive of a hot meal. I slow the car to a gentle stop outside of our hotel, and park her. After locking up, I stroll into the hotel lobby only to see my Mom, and Yunna sitting at a table. The latter looking bleary eyed, and haggard, appearing like she had only just woken up. I roll my eyes to myself, before taking a seat across from Yunna, who was busy digging into a plate of scrambled eggs. Mom slides me a cup of coffee, and a plate of pancakes. I nod in thanks, before tearing into the meal with gusto, pausing only to sip the hot beverage.

 

                Soon after, the syrup smeared plate was all that remained. I lean back, content to sip my coffee, before the rest of my bedraggled team joined us. Cheyenne’s shirt wrinkled, and his glassed smeared with thumb prints, Riley’s hair a rough mess, and one of her shirt straps hanging off her shoulder. Both wordlessly poured cups of coffee, followed by several helpings of sausage and eggs. After they too had eaten their fill, and were sitting and only now registering the world around them, did my mom address us all. “Have you all managed to figure out which two of you will continue to the next round?” She asks, eying us all individually.

 

                Truth be told, I had completely forgotten about the fight this afternoon, and I look at the others to see similar realizations on their faces. “I thought so, I recommend you all think about it while I go make some more coffee.” And with that mom stood and walked off. All of us, turned our attention to Yunna, who noticed the change in our demeanor. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, as if about to speak, and then rethinking her words. Finally, she spoke, and pointed at Riley, then at myself. “You two will fight today.” I nodded, not surprised in the least. Riley however was not having it. “Oh hell no. we are not doing this again. Last time you made us fight together I got a broken arm, because this mangy mutt had his fucking head in the clouds.” She whispered angrily, trying not to create a scene.

 

                Yunna bore Riley’s tirade stoically, before holding up a hand calmly, cutting of the stream of expletives about to flow from her mouth. “I chose you both for a few reasons. The biggest of which, being that Max wishes to make up for the last tournament. But also, because you are both mixed fighters. You can both switch between long and short range. Despite your differences, you complement each other well in battle.” With that she closes her eyes and takes a sip of coffee, allowing Riley to think up a few new words. “This is a mistake Yunna. You know our history, you know why I hate him.” She growled, glaring at me with her icy gaze. Yunna set down her cup and snarled softly. “I don’t like to do this, but I will tell you as your leader, you will fight with Max today, I don’t care about your feelings, but Cheyenne and I are close combat only. If there is a sniper, we would be screwed. So, use that pudding between your ears, and think about it.”

 

                Cheyenne and I glance at each other, knowing that Yunna pulling rank was a rare occurrence. The only times she had done it in the past, was on the occasions she knew something we didn’t. Even Riley seemed mollified by Yunna’s response. “Fine whatever, just don’t expect me to be happy about it.” She growled, before standing up and walking away with a huff. I watch her go, before taking another sip of coffee. “Well that couldn’t have gone better. Thanks for setting up a massive failure Yunna.” I whisper with a bit of sarcasm. Moving to stand up as well, Yunna grabs my wrist with enough force to surprise me. “You and her have been through a lot Max, it’s been over two years now. How long will you two keep going like this?” Hairs stand upon my neck, and I grit my teeth, before pulling my hand back. “Don’t talk about it, you have no idea, no right to say anything about that day.” I snarl before stomping away as well.

 

 

oooOOOooo

 

                later that day, Riley and I sat in the locker room. I was double checking my weapons, paying special attention to the edges, and the feeding ramps for the slugs I had switched to. Riley sat across from me, casually inspecting each Dust crystal, before sliding them into the slings on her boots. Not a word was shared between us, what Yunna had done left us both in a foul mood. I could see her logic, and I knew she cared. However, she brought up memories that she had no business mentioning. I open my mouth to mention it to Riley, but she just held up her hand silencing me, “Don’t talk, you have nothing I want to hear. I don’t want to be here with you, and you don’t want to be here with me either. So just sit there, and shut up.” * I close my mouth, glaring at her for a moment. “No I do have something you want to hear. It needs to be said.” Riley glances at me, her cold gaze filled with malice, and a hint of pain. “I swear, if you say what I think you are about to, the medics will need to remove my wand from two feet of your lower intestine. So drink this in, shut the fuck up.” And with that she stood and moved to the other side of the locker room, leaving me in shock which quickly turned into rage.

 

                “Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the two V.S. two match up. During the commercial break, Hawthorn Stroke, and Ash Gibson, of Team HART were chosen for our fourth match.” Doctor Oobleck spoke, eager for another great match. “Yes, indeed Barty, and it looks like they will be fighting Riley Aquilo and Machina Coppertail!” He shouted, building hype. Cheers flew around the arena, people cheering for both teams, the crowd likewise excited to see another battle.

 

                Riley and I stood side by side in the middle of the arena, Hawthorn, tall and armored with a heavy battle hammer, and Ash, short and stringy, gripping a short sword and a buckler as his only armor. The floor shudders, as the rest of the arena rises into place, thick forest surrounding us with large dark trees.  Riley and the others, stood clutching their weapons, and eyeing each other solemnly. I stood with my arms crossed, which put Hawthorn on edge. Riley catches my eye, and I see her mouth “Inside out.” One of our code words. I nod softly, having already thought the same thing.

 

                As soon as the countdown reaches zero, Hawthorn faces me, readying his kite shield and holding his hammer low, his mistake in this moment was assuming that I was going to be his opponent. I step back, as a narrow blade slashes across my path, and slamming against the shield. I spin around Riley’s outstretched frame, and thrust my left knee out, catching a surprised Ash under the chin. The sudden switch, caught Ash and Hawthorn off guard. Apparently, they had not anticipated the switch. Ash rolled back, not sure how to procced. He had already come up with a plan to fight Riley, not me. He slashed wildly at me with his sword, trying to keep me at bay. I roll my eyes and kick his sword wide, before rotating in a quick circle and catching my spur against the back of his neck, and pull him down onto the stadium floor. He lands with a soft thud, his nose hitting before the rest of his body.

 

                Sparing a glance to Riley, she had Hawthorn backing towards the forest, his shield blocking Riley’s attacks, but not leaving him time to swing that hammer. I return my focus to Ash, who was struggling to his feet, with a bloody nose. “Sorry about that.” I whisper, feeling bad for hurting him like that. He shrugs, and wipes his nose. “can I just have a moment to collect my thoughts?” He asks, wiping his hand on his shorts. “Sureyoucan.” I say quickly. “Thank you that’s really ni…” the thick sole of my boot catching him in the chest, and sending him flailing into the trees. (Hey he only asked for a moment. I don’t want to hear shit about being a bully.) I follow him, my boots colliding with his body, with every opportunity.

 

                This continue for a few minutes, before I let him regain his feet once more, but this time I don’t press the attack. With my arms still crossed over my chest, I wave my exposed hand, asking him to come at me. His frustration and anger at being knocked around, drove him to charge at me, his sword thrust forward, and his balance precarious. I step to the side at the last second, wrapping my arms around his sword hand, and with a wrench, I feel the bone snap and sword fall to the ground. He screams in pain, before my knee catches him in the stomach, knocking him up into the air.  I turn and quickly wall run up the truck of a tree, before back flipping, and kicking Ash hard in the back as he falls back to the ground.

 

                He yells out once more, before hitting the ground, unconscious.  I land beside him, feeling bad for the small rogue. While his Aura had sustained little damage, being tossed around like a ragdoll, simple knocked him out. Kneeling beside him, I slide his short sword back into its sheath, before lifting him up and carrying him to the outer edge of the arena, and tossing him out of bounds. I’m sure he would have done a lot of damage to me, if he had been allowed to attack.

 

                At this point, I unsheathe my own weapons, before racking the levers, loading two slugs into their chambers. I run back to the main arena, where Riley was slowly making Hawthorn circle around. She spots me, and I hold up two fingers facing her, then spin my hand around to face me. She winks quickly, her acknowledgment, before quickly launching an attack on his left side, making him spin around to face my direction. Before he could lay eyes on me, Riley sprung up, launching a quick series of thrust at his face. He reacts by bringing his shield up to block, exposing his legs. That was when I charged forth, closing the distance as Riley landed. Rolling under Hawthorn’s shield, I fire both shots into his armored knees, knocking his legs out from under him. He falls forward, his armored belly hitting the ground with a loud metallic crash.

 

Riley then leaps onto his back, holding him down, as I regain my footing, and point the barrels of my guns at the back of his head. With a flick of her wrist, she holds the cold edge of her blade to the back of his neck. “Yeild, you’re done.” She growls, pressing her cold rapier against his flesh. “I press the barrel of Vigilance to the back of his head, and whisper so only us three could hear. “I would do as she says, otherwise you risk the possibility of leaving here in pieces. I can’t stop her, nor can I control her.” The look in his soft green eye told me all I needed to know. Without another word, he raises his right hand and taps it on the ground. Once, twice, three times.

 

A loud siren sounds around the arena, and Riley allows the magic binding her sword, releases and shards of ice fall from around her wand. I press the safety tabs on my weapons, and re-holster them under my tail, before offering the fallen huntsman my hand, and lifting him to his feet. The crowd was cheering, and I happened to notice a few people exchanging money secretly. Without words, we all walk to where I left Ash. Hawthorne and I lift him across our shoulders, and quietly walk back to the locker room, Riley following behind. As we enter the tunnel leading to the locker rooms, I can hear the commentators announcing the next match. “next up we have Yang Xiao Long, and Weiss Schnee of Team RWBY!”

 

Hawthorn and I set Ash down on a bench, where the medics immediately start tending to his Broken wrist. I shake Hawthorn’s hand, before turning and walking out with Riley beside me. “Well that was kind of boring.” Riley admits, sliding her wand into her belt. I nod, not commenting either way. We walk down the tunnel on relative silence for a few seconds, before Riley places her hand on my shoulder. “Wait max. I have something to say.” I turn to face her, not saying anything just letting her talk. And for the first time in a long while there was a little warmth to her voice.

 

 “Max, I know what you wanted to talk about earlier, and while I understand that we should discuss it, I am still so angry about it. I still blame you for what happened, and I know you blame yourself. I am not telling you not to however, you need to know that it was your fault, or rather you were the cause of it. But Yunna told me last night, that no matter our differences, we need to go see her.” My eyes harden, and I tense my shoulders, but I knew she was right. “I’m not sure I have the right. Not after what happened.” I whisper, before feeling Riley slapping me softly across the cheek. “You didn’t kill her, not directly. It’s true your choice did, but you had no way of knowing. So, get your head out of your ass, and go see her.”

 

“Go see our daughter.”


End file.
